


A Little Introspective

by Sylphie3000



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Monologue, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, hes very confused about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphie3000/pseuds/Sylphie3000
Summary: A small monologue, about Fenris and a mage he finds... interesting.





	A Little Introspective

Marian Hawke is, by all accounts, a strange one. Tall and muscled, hair sliced short as though it were done in a rush, with a tongue clever enough to charm a desire demon and eyes the color of lyrium. 

Those eyes see too much, Fenris had thought when he met her. Her gaze, after she had absorbed enough of him, flickered behind him every few seconds, scanning the stairs and walkway to the rest of Lowtown. He’d assumed companions must be new, then, or otherwise untrustworthy if she couldn’t trust them enough to watch her back while she holds a simple conversation. And a simple thing it was, to talk to her. Easygoing and friendly, despite his deception, and all too willing to help.

“You don’t need to lie to me to get my help,” she had said, and there was honesty in her voice and lyrium swimming in her eyes and --

How could he ever have denied her? 

A complete stranger, but he’d trust her with _this_. A favor more personal than should be asked of a hireling. A favor, ironically enough, that if luck had been on his side -- as if it ever was -- would have resulted in the murder of one of her own.

She’s a walking contradiction, through and through. A mage that learns her limits, stretches them as though it were exercise but does not shatter them like the magisters he’s known. Hands made to do terrible things, that conjure fire from the sky and ice from the sea, and a willingness to do good. To help whoever she can whenever she can, at great personal cost. It’s rare to see that in any civilian, so to see it in her actions is astonishing. To say the least.

He’s been with her a year and a half now, has stolen a mansion with her and met her brother, has played Wicked Grace with her and fought through the Deep Roads with her, and yet. 

And yet.

There’s a nagging worry in the back of his mind as he watches her dance with the fade, pull pictures out of nothing and channel lightning through the armor of her enemies, that she might fall. Because she is the first, and to date the _only_ , mage he would ever hesitate to put down.

Only for a moment, when he thinks about it at night, sees the abomination she might become in the firelight of his stolen home. Just for a second, it winds him, and before the resolve sets in like steel underneath his skin, he just doesn’t want to do it. Not that he _wouldn’t_ , should it befall him to do so. He would just rather it not have to be done at all.

He’ll tell her someday, if he gets drunk enough to be honest and she’s kind enough to listen. Until then, he’ll watch her, and dread the day her magic gets the better of her.

After all, there are far worse things than falling into step with a beautiful woman, mage she may be.


End file.
